


Ooh-ohh, I never knew any boy like you

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Staine verse [2]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song "Put Your Arms Around Me, Honey"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ooh-ohh, I never knew any boy like you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Put Your Arms Around Me, Honey"

To say that Steve was nervous for his date with Blaine would be a severe understatement. Other than a few brief attempts at bar-side set-ups by Tony and Clint, he’d never really been on a date before. He wasn’t even completely sure why he’d said yes to Blaine back in the gym, but when he thought back to the young man’s sweet smile and sparking eyes all his doubts seem to quiet. Steve wasn’t totally confused by his attraction to another man. He’d never spent much time thinking about dating at all back in his old life. No one of any gender was too keen on him before the War, and once he’d become Cap he’d been far too busy. Sure, he’d cared for Peggy quite a lot, and thinking about all that they’d missed still hurt him. But after waking up over 70 years in the future and fighting aliens alongside gods and assassins and monsters and men with flying suits, not to mention all the other changes in New York and in the world, going out with a nice young man seemed tame and comfortable in comparison. 

But again, that didn’t stop Steve from being terribly nervous beforehand. He knew he’d have to tell Fury about Blaine, even if it was mostly to make sure that he wouldn’t be bothered during the date. When he didn’t hear anything back about the background check that he was sure had been done, Steve didn’t think he had anything to worry about from SHIELD or the Avengers. Until Tony knocked on his door Friday afternoon.

“So, Cappy, got a hot date I hear.”

“Tony. Whether I or do not, it’s none of your business.”

Steve tried to shut the door, but Tony squeezed inside before he could.

“We’re teammates, buddies, of course it’s my business! You know all about me and Pepper.”

“To be fair, I never really asked about that. You just tend to overshare.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Anyway, a little one-eyed birdy told me that he had to do a background check on a possible romantic interest for you. Congrats, Old Man, it’s about time you got some!”

Steve tried very hard not to blush. “I-I really doubt that Fury told you anything.”

“No, okay, you’re right. But just because SHIELD watches us doesn’t mean we can’t watch them right back. So I know you’ve got plans for tonight, but I don’t know who with.”

Steve silently thanked G-d for small mercies. “And you won’t. Now could you leave so that I can finish getting ready?” Even though he still had a couple of hours, Steve hadn’t decided what shirt to wear, and he still needed to shower and style his hair. Natasha had once complimented him when he swept it back, like he’d done on USO nights, and he wanted to try something like that again.

“Hey, hey! What happened to camaraderie? We can’t just be friends when we’re fighting bad guys, that’s just no fun. Besides, what’s wrong with giving me a little info?”

Steve sighed. “It’s just all very new. The whole… dating thing. And it’s a first date so… I just don’t want to jinx anything. Or get my hopes up.”

Tony put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’re a gentleman, very old school and dapper. Ladies love that.”

Steve looked down at his shoes and mumbled, “um… not exactly a lady…”

Tony cocked his head to the side. “What was that?”

Steve coughed and spoke up a bit louder. “His, uh, his name is Blaine.”

“Oh.”

Neither man spoke for a moment.

“Well, like I said, you’re pretty dapper. Anyone in their right mind would fall for your charms. So… what were you gonna wear?”

***

Steve and Blaine had made plans to meet up for a quick dinner before the movie at a cafe near the theater. Walking to the front door 15 minutes early, Steve expected to have to wait around for a while, but when he saw Blaine ahead of him, standing outside of the cafe, he couldn’t help but smile.

While Steve had gone with his comfortable style of khaki slacks, a blue button down that Tony assured him made his eyes pop, and a worn brown leather jacket, Blaine was dressed to the nines with dark gray slacks, a crisp white button down, a maroon cardigan, and a dark blue bowtie. It took Steve a moment to realize that Blaine was wearing his colors.

“You’re looking pretty patriotic tonight.”

Blaine turned to him with a wide grin. “What?” He looked down at his clothes as Steve gestured to them. “Oh. Huh, I didn’t realize. I, um, went to this private school for high school and our uniforms were blue and red. Guess I just got used to those colors.”

Steve smiled warmly at Blaine. “You look nice.”  _Maybe it was meant to be_.

Despite Steve’s nerves, dinner went fairly smoothly, even if it started a little bit bumpy. Steve felt awkward when they ordered at the counter, unsure if he should pay or not. When he pulled out his wallet, Blaine tried to stop him. “Hey, I asked you out, so it’s my treat.”

“Actually, you asked me to the movie.”

Blaine sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but his eyes gave his affection away. “Alright, you can get dinner.”

Steve fumbled again when they found a table in the corner. He stopped suddenly, unsure if he should pull out a chair for Blaine or not. Did men still do that these days?  Did men do that for other men? Would Blaine see it as an insult? Should he let Blaine pull the chair for him? Dating was far more complicated than Steve had originally thought, which was saying something. He must have looked confused, or perhaps pained, since Blaine turned to him with a concerned expression.

“You okay?”

“oh, um. Yes, sorry. Just…” Steve blushed. “Just a little nervous.”

Blaine looked down a bit bashfully. “Me too.” He looked up at Steve through his impossibly long lashes and smiled, which made Steve grin in response. Without speaking they both reached for their chairs and sat at the same time, somehow never looking away from each other.

From then on it was smooth sailing. Blaine explained that he had just graduated with a masters in music from NYU’s Steinhardt School and was working at an after-school music program at a private school in the Upper East Side; but what he really wanted to do was work with more underprivileged children, or with victims of bullying.

“Honestly, music helped me so much in school. I was bullied pretty badly for being gay back in Ohio, and I’d love the chance to help kids find the courage to be themselves.”

Steve was in awe of Blaine. Here was a man who had gone through tough times but had pulled himself out of them, and now all he wanted was to help others. Steve had met a lot of supposed heroes in his time, but very few people were this innately good. 

Steve then told Blaine that he was a retired soldier and that he was working with the government. 

“Well that sounds enigmatic. Are you some kind of spy?” Blaine winked, laughing a bit.

“Let’s just say it’s complicated.”

“Ah. So more like a second date conversation?”

Steve’s heart leapt a bit at the mention of a second date. He tried to keep his grin from overrunning his face, ignoring Blaine’s question entirely. 

Their conversation flowed pretty easily, from boxing and other sports to what they thought of the city, to their favorite movies and music. Blaine didn’t seem to mind that Steve’s tastes all pre-dated WWII. Steve thanked G-d that Tony had forced him to ingest as much modern pop culture as possible the last few months, so he knew enough about most contemporary references to keep up with Blaine. But as luck would have it, Blaine’s tastes seemed to be old fashioned as well.

“I know, my friends always used to make fun of me for liking music from my grandparents’ era. I mean, I also like disco, and recent pop music. I mean, I could listen to Katy Perry forever. But there’s just something… special about older music. Something basic, you know? They’re classics for a reason.”

“I know what you mean.” Steve looked at Blaine as if he couldn’t believe someone like this existed, and that they’d simply walked into his life without a fuss.

“Sometimes I think I was born in the wrong era.” Blaine sounded wistful for a moment.

Steve looked down at the table, fiddling with his napkin. “Yeah. I’ve felt that, too.”

Blaine sense the change in mood. “Of course, if we did live back then? We wouldn’t be able to do this.” He reached across the table and grabbed Steve’s hand, smiling at him when he looked up. “And at least we can still appreciate that classics alongside the comfort of modern technology.”

Blue eyes met hazel and neither man spoke for a moment. Eventually Blaine looked down and saw the time.

“Oh, we’d better get going if we want to make the movie.”

He stood and put out a hand for Steve.

“You coming?”

Steve grinned. “Of course.”

 


End file.
